Memory
by Mohira
Summary: C'est une fiction sur Amina, la jeune fille de la tribu noire du jeu Star Ocean the last hope. Je vous invite à suivre les évènements de son point de vue tout en essayant de rester le plus proche possible de l'histoire originelle. Dans le néant une jeune fille attend , un unique souvenir en tête, celui d'un visage…
1. Introduction dans le Néant

_Bonjour à tous et merci de prendre le temps de lire cette fiction._

_Comme précisé dans le résumé se sera un POV sur Amina._

_Le couple principal sera un FaizexAmina tout en restant le plus fidèle possible à l'histoire originelle._

_J'ai voulu écrire cette fiction car il à mon gout il n'y avait pas assez sur ces personnages._

_Les personnages utilisés ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas…_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Introduction Dans le Néant

Depuis combiens de temps suis-je là, perdue dans les abymes du néant ? Je ne peux le dire. J'avais refusé ma propre mort, mon châtiment était donc d'oublier la vie terrestre, jusqu'à ce que j'accepte ma condition. Les souvenirs de ma vie passée étaient alors devenus flous puis avaient lentement disparu, un par un… J'avais oublié jusqu'à mon propre nom. Seul un unique souvenir perdure, celui d'un visage, aussi clair que la première fois où je l'avais aperçu. De grands yeux couleurs lavande, des cheveux mi-longs d'un vert de prairie et un sourire timide. Oh, comme c'est étrange… Des lavandes ainsi qu'une prairie, bizarrement je ne m'en souviens que pace qu'ils ont un rapport avec ce garçon. Etrange aussi que la seule chose qu'il me reste soit ce visage… Pourquoi lui et surtout qui est-il ? Aucun souvenir de nom ne m'apparait, j'ai beau chercher, rien ne vient... Comment l'ai-je connu ? J'ai beau forcer mon esprit je ne me rappelle toujours rien d'autre que cette figure. Alors, je la laisse m'envahir, j'oublie même les lavandes et la prairie, mais du moment où je peux observer ses yeux je m'en fiche.

C'est alors que noyée dans son regard un épisode de ma vie me revient doucement…

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_Une introduction très très courte pour commencer. Les chapitres suivant seront beaucoup plus longs. Je ne devrais pas tarder à poster la suite (normalement)._

_Encore merci d'avoir lu, n'hésité pas à mettre un commentaire positif, négatif ou simplement si vous avez une idée pour la suite._

_Sayonara !_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs face à la Mer

Chapitre 1

Souvenirs face à la Mer

J'avais les yeux fermés, j'écoutais le bruit sourd que produisait le ressac en venant frapper les rochers. Le chant aigue des oiseaux marins apporter par le vent arrivait jusqu'à mes oreilles et faisait danser mes cheveux. Derrière moi, la forêt vaste, profonde et sauvage avant d'arriver à la prochaine ville. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et fus éblouie par le soleil, boule de lumière éclairant le monde, mon monde… Mon regard se tourna alors vers la mer et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres dès l'instant où je repensai à mon frère.

Je fais partie de la Tribu Noir, appelée ainsi de par le faite que nos membres sont vêtus de noir et plus particulièrement de longues capes ou de manteaux de cette même couleur, brodés se fils d'or sur les bouts. Notre tradition veut que dès lors qu'un d'entre nous meurt, l'on brûle son corps en suivant un rituel bien particulier, puis l'on jette les cendres dans notre mère la mer.

C'est pourquoi, ce matin là j'étais montée en haut de cette falaise. Pour me recueillir sur la « tombe » de mon frère ainé. Il était né avec une malformation au cœur et savait qu'il mourait jeune. Je suis née six ans après lui et malgré ses problèmes de santé il avait toujours pris soin de moi, jouant jusqu'à très tard dans les bois ou m'apprenant les techniques symbologiques ancestrales de notre tribu, ces symboles avec lesquels nous utilisons la magie de notre monde. Il ne s'énervait jamais, était toujours très patient et foncièrement bon. Je le considérais comme mon héro, mon modèle…

Alors que je venais d'avoir douze ans, il tomba très malade et fut alors alité dans son lit. Cela durait déjà depuis un mois et il crachait de plus en plus souvent du sang. Nous savions tous qu'il n'en avait tout au plus que pour quelques jours, mais la vie devait continuer. Le clan ne pouvait rester jours et nuits à son chevet, les adultes avaient de nombreuses obligations. Pendant trois jours, tous les membres de la tribu partirent à la chasse, moi j'avais pour rôle de rester avec mon frère et de m'occuper de lui.

C'était une nuit chaude d'été, non loin les sous bois dégageaient une odeur fleurie et nous sentions tout deux que cette soirée serait la dernière que nous partagerions. C'est pourquoi il m'avait demandé d'installer un lit dehors, pour profiter de la beauté de la nature une dernière fois. Nous étions allongé sous les couvertures, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre et admirions la voute céleste. Pas un nuage ne la cachait et l'on voyait distinctement l'océan d'étoile.

Sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile, je l'avais regardé avec appréhension, il avait à son tour détourné son regard du ciel pour croiser le mien. Sa main s'était lentement avancée et avait attrapé une larme qui coulait, silencieuse sur ma joue. Il l'avait contemplé un moment comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor puis m'avait dit dans un triste sourire.

« Allons Petite Sœur… On en a déjà parlé, on savait bien que cela devait arriver tôt ou tard…

- Oui… mais je, je ne… C'est trop tôt ! »

Malgré moi, j'avais hurlé cette dernière phrase, prise d'une colère noire envers ce destin injuste. Lui, il m'avait regardé, surpris. J'avais alors baissé la tête, honteuse d'avoir crié ce soir là. Au bout de quelques secondes, il avait rit nerveusement puis m'avait répondu :

« Je suis heureux d'avoir compté autant à tes yeux Petite Sœur. Mais étant donné que ce soir est mon dernier, je voudrais partir en gardant de toi l'image d'une jeune fille souriante et pleine de vie. Tu es d'accord ? »

Il m'avait relevé le menton, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux couleur d'argent, des yeux de loup, les même que les miens. Son air était sérieux et impassible, il attendait une réponse… que j'avais du mal à donner. Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Pourquoi étais-je séparée de la personne que j'aimais le plus ? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de dire adieu ? Finalement j'avais séché mes larmes, m'étais redressée et essayant tant bien que mal de sourire en paressant sereine, je lui avais promis d'essayer. A son tour il m'avait souris, pas seulement avec la bouche mais aussi avec les yeux et à la lueur qu'il en émanait j'avais compris que j'étais tout ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde.

Il avait alors sortis une petite boîte de sa poche et me l'avais tendus en disant « Pour que je sois toujours avec toi ». La boîte avait été taillée dans du bois de chêne puis habilement gravée de symboles, ayant passée plusieurs années à les étudier je les avais tous reconnu. Etaient présents celui du bonheur, de l'amour et de la chance. De minuscules pierres précieuses avaient également été incrustées dans le bois. En lui-même le « paquet » était une œuvre d'art. Mon cœur avait commencé à battre plus vite, j'avais retenu ma respiration en ouvrant lentement l'objet. D'entre les couches de mousselines était apparu un bijou. Il s'agissait d'une barrette d'or représentant des feuilles avec en leurs centres trois rubis, ronds et d'un rouge écarlate qui rappelaient sans doute les baies de la plante.

« C'est magnifique » avais-je chuchoté, ébahie devant un tel présent. Il m'avait attrapé une mèche de cheveux, l'avait tressé avant d'y attacher le bijou retenant ainsi la natte. A nouveau il avait sourit en ajoutant :

« Tu es très belle Petite Sœur.

- Tu vas tellement me manquer…

- Je sais… »

Sur ces mots, il m'avait tirée vers lui, m'avait embrassée sur le front avec tendresse avant de continuer sa phrase.

« Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes. Un jour quelqu'un fera battre ton cœur et cette personne contera encore plus que moi.

- Plus que toi ? Ça m'étonnerait… »

Il était alors partit dans un de ses grands éclats de rire dont il avait le secret et avait aussitôt ajouté :

« On verra dans quelques années, Petite-Sœur. Je ne pense pas que tu diras la même chose lorsque tu auras un petit-ami…

- Grand frère !

- Hé hé ! Vis pour deux, profite de la vie pour moi. »

Nous nous étions souris mais il s'était brusquement remis à tousser, nous rappelant à la triste réalité. Sous mon regard inquiet, il avait repris son souffle en quelques minutes. Je l'avais forcé à se rallonger, avais mis ma main sur son cœur et avait été soulagée d'y sentir des battements plus ou moins réguliers. Il m'avait attrapé la main, me tirant à ses cotés et avais chuchoté dans mon oreille :

« Quand tu auras trouvé cette personne extraordinaire…

- Mais, comment pourrai-je savoir que c'est bien elle ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça tu le sauras au fond de toi… Si elle n'est pas de notre tribu, je veux que tu lui donne ma cape.

- Mais…

- Je sais… Les membres de la tribu noire naissent, vivent et meurent avec. Mais je veux qu'une partie de moi reste avec chacun de vous et puis on ne refuse pas les dernières volontés d'un mourant alors une petite exception sera bien acceptée…

- Je te promets de faire tout mon possible grand frère.

- Merci Petite-Sœur, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Grand-Frère. »

Peux de temps après je m'étais endormie, rassurée et bercée par le battement de son cœur. Au matin, je m'étais rendu compte sans surprise que son pouls était arrêté. Son corps était encore un peu tiède et ses lèvres étirées dans un petit sourire tranquille. Il semblait heureux, en paix, dans son doux et long sommeil de mort…

J'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, ravie de m'être remémorée ce moment à la fois triste et tendre de ma vie. Depuis ce jours, cinq années s'étaient écoulées, le temps avais passé plus ou moins lentement selon les périodes mais j'avais gardé, toujours aussi précieusement, la cape de mon cher frère, pliée avec soin au fond d'un coffre. Mes parents étant partis sur un autre continent pour passer des accords avec des clans marchands, j'avais finalement rejoins mon grand père sur le continent d'Astral, sa tribu étant constituée de mon oncle, ma tante et du mari de cette dernière.

Je me levai, regardai une dernière fois la mer, un aigle passa loin au-dessus de ma tête. Je souris encore, c'était un bon présage. La journée promettait d'être intéressante.

* * *

_Merci d'être venu lire la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous à plus._

_Pour ce qui est du chapitre, je ne voulais pas que la mort du Grand-Frère paraisse trop triste. Je voulais montrer que pour Amina et les siens, bien que la mort soit injuste, elle restait dans l'ordre des choses. On nait, on vit, on meurt de maladie ou de vieillesse et j'insiste bien sur ces deux façons. _

_La suite arrivera quand elle arrivera mais elle arrivera._

_A la prochaine et Sayonara !_


End file.
